...albo może jednak nie?
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 3 '''Tori: Hejka widzowie, mówi to was wasza supe-duper-ultra-mega-zarąbiście-zajebiście-oldschoolowa-naj Tori! Drake: Gorzej się nie dało. Prawie zemdliło go po tym przywitaniu. Tori: Jesteś zbyt lamerki na taką ksywkę. Drake: To ty tutaj jesteś bachorem. Tori: Wcale, że nie! ODWOŁAJ TO! Drake: Prawda w oczy kole :3 Nadymała policzki i jak dziecko tupnęła nogą. Ruby: Olej go, mnie się potoba Tori: A więc... Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy radowali się pierwszym pobytem na wybrzeżu! :D Inni nieco lepiej bo siedzieli w willi, inni zmagali się z niebezpiecznym żywiołem. Tak bardzo uwielbiam tutejszą pogodę. Po tym jak się rozpogodziło wyszliśmy na świeże powietrze, gdzie zawodnicy stanęli do konkursu kulinarnego. Podzieliliśmy ich na mniejsze zespoły i każdy przygotował inny posiłek. Było trudno, bo musieli sami zdobyć składniki. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Czarodziejki z Księżyca mogły czy też mogli raczyć się urokami willi. Jako dodatkową nagrodę został specjalnie dla nich przygotowany wykwintny bufet. żreć jeść. <3 W tym czasie Jonathan cieszył się z wygranej, jednocześnie obwiając się za nic nie robienie. Postanowił pójść do sali w której był postawiony wielki bufet . Misty w tym czasie odpoczywała obok po bardzo wyczerpującym wyzwaniu. <3 Misty(PZ): Ha! I co? Jednak jestem warta uwagi! Dzięki komu wygraliśmy? No? No? Kamerzysta(PZ): '''W sumie, to Marry i jej drużyna była dużo lepsza... '''Misty(PZ): Cicho! Zresztą, Marry? Proszę cię, ej. Dziewczyna sama się wyeliminowała, a o przegranych się nie mówi. Tyle. Misty spojrzała na smakowity bufet. Próbowała zlokalizować jakiś trunek. <3 Misty: '''Albo wszystko wypili.... albo stoi za tym Baton... ''Rozglądała się. '' '''Misty(PZ): Lion - on musi za to beknąć. Jej uwagę przykuł Kenny. '' '''Misty: '''Emm, dobrze się czujesz? '''Kenny: '''Czuję się wspaniale, Misty-chan. <3 Chociaż w sumie mogłoby tu być trochę bardziej tęczowo i słitaśnie... ''Temple trafiła do bufetu i natychmiast "przytuliła" wino, które tam było. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Muszę jakoś uspokoić się po przegraniu swojej KUR** JEB***** CZĘŚCI OSTATNIEGO ZADANIA! No, ale grunt, że wygraliśmy. Nagle coś, a raczej ktoś ochlapał ją wiadrem wody. '' (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple:' . ''Natychmiast zaczęła upijać się winem i patrzyła na Kenny'ego. Temple ''': Nie przypominam sobie żadnej księżniczki... ''W pewnym momencie zaczęła dokuczać jej czkawka. Misty przyjęła skwaszoną minę. '' '''Misty: '''To cieszę się, że ci się podoba, eee... Kenny. '''Misty(PZ): A ja myślałam, że chociaż on jest normalny... Idiotka. Allie przyszła i zauważyła wino. Allie: OMG! Nareszcie jakiś sok, który jest w kolorze moich włosów <3 Allie zabrała butelkę i poszła sobie. Po chwili było słychać dźwięk tłuczonej butelki. Po kilku minutach Allie wróciła cała oblana winem. Allie: Troszkę ciężko się to otwiera... Ale dałam rady! Hihi! ^_^ Allie usiadła na krześle, bo jej się trochę zakręciło. Allie (Pokój Zwierzeń): 'Yay! Znowu z Abi jesteśmy tutaj! Tu jest tak fajnie i... niebiednie! Ale oczywiście wiedziałam, że damy radę, moje zdolności zawsze są niezbędne w zwycięstwie. ''Misty jak na agentkę przystało, zabrała Allie butelkę wina, nalała sobie kieliszek i położyła butelkę na miejscu. Allie oczywiście niczego nie zauważyła. <3 'Misty(PZ): '''Uwielbiam reakcje ludzi, kiedy to robię. Ludzie są żałośni. Wystarczy trochę praktyki i zwracanie uwagi na ruchy i możecie to robić tak samo jak ja. :3 ''W tym czasie Abi-J'Shiristina wstała z kanapy, bo jej się na kilka dni przysnęło. <3 '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Zieeew... cześć wszyscy! Uniosła w radości poduszkę, która wleciała jej do akwarium. Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Nie pamiętam co się stało przez ostatnie kilka dni... ale widzę tutaj moją siostrzyczkę Affie, którą lofciam i wiem o niej DOSŁOWNIE WSZYSTKO! W sumie... może to czas na moje inżynierskie skille i czas zawiązać jakieś... dobrze rokulące sojusze! Allie obudził dźwięk Abi, bo tak trochę jej się przysnęło... Allie: Hej! Pomachała w stronę ściany i chwiejnym krokiem poszła do swojego łóżka. Wpadła jednak na Jonathana. Ten spoglądając na będącą zbyt blisko niego Allie ,zachwiał się. Jonathan: '''Oh.. witaj, witaj. Miło ,że jednak nasza drużyna wygrała tamto zadanie.. '''Allie: Nom... ja wiedziałam, że damy radę! I na pewno będziemy wygrywać, bo jesteśmy mimo wszystko lepsi od tamtych. Jonathan: 'Masz rację, jesteśmy.. co by tu nie powiedzieć ich drużyna jest słaba.. ''Nie chciał przyznać ,że nie popisał się na zadaniu, ta myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę ,aczkolwiek i tak tego nie powie. '''Allie: Tak, tak... ale czyja drużyna? Jonathan: 'Noo.. przeciwna.. ta z którą konkurujemy.. ''Allie mrugnęła oczami. '''Allie: Yyy... nie ogarniam. A w ogóle to lubisz ludzi? Jonathan chciał strzelić facepalma ,ale powstrzymał się. Joanthan: '''Tak.. lubię.. ludzie w tym miejscu.. są różni.. dziwni, niektórzy są... mało bystrzy.. takich jest tu sporo.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ta cała Allie też nie jest zbyt bystra.. w tym miejscu jak widzę jest sporo nieogarniających niczego osób.. no ale skoro już tu jestem.. i gadam z nią to może uda mi się tez nakłonić ją do założenia sojuszu.. mimo ,że sam nie wiem jeszcze czy chcę go zakładać z taką osobą.. '''Allie: No ja też! Ale fajnie! Dziewczyna przytuliła go. Jonathan nawet nie wiedział czemu to zrobiła ,ale jakiegoś większego problemu z tym nie miał. '' '''Jonathan: '''A zdążyłaś się tu już z kimś zaprzyjaźnić? '''Allie': No pewnie! Abi-J'Shiristina to moja przyjaciółka <3. A Tom to mój chłopak <3. No i ten drugi Tom, którego mi Yoco nie chce zabrać -.-. No i lubię też Kimberly i Tiffany... no i Ameerę, Yvonne, Moniccę, Ayeshę, Chevonne, Nathana, Cecillę, Giannę... Gdy Allie zaczęła wymieniać osoby których nawet tutaj nie Jonathan próbował skapować o kim ona mówi. Jonathan: '''Łoł.. jakie oryginalne imię.. trudno je pewnie wymówić. Tom.. chyab kojarzę, natomiast reszty kompletnie nie.. pewnie nie mówisz o tutejszych uczestnikach? '''Allie: Yyy... no tak, tak. A ty? Spytała lekko wycofana. Jonathan: 'W sumie.. jesteś pierwszą osoba z która wdałem się w dłuższą pogawędkę.. a no i jeszcze rozmawiałem z Ce'Brie.. nie polubiła mnie chyba. A! No i jeszcze ten Garry. ''Powiedział po czym wziął do ust winogrono ze stołu. '''Allie: Ce'Brie... to ta blondyna, która zaczęła na mnie strzelać fochy i mnie o coś oskarżać... lubię takie osoby... (: Uśmiechnęła się. Allie: Emm... muszę iść... tam, bo... nieważne... PA! Allie uciekła zanim zaczęła się rumienić. Jonathan: 'Yhm.. pa. ''Joanthan nei wiedział czemu dizewczyna tak szybko uciekła, ale przynajmniej z jedną soobą porozmawiał w miarę normalnie.. no powiedzmy. Szałasy Tutaj sprawa wyglądała nieco gorzej. W ich rozpadającej się chałupce zalęgły się jakieś tam szczury, które wyżerały jakieś tam zwłoki innego martwego zwierza. Dodatkowo otrzymali oni liścik w którzym było zamieszczone postanowienie, by conajmniej trzy osoby w nagrodę za przegrane zadanie poszli posprzątać wychodek. A jeśli nikt się nie zgłosi, cała drużyna dostanie utrudnienie w zadaniu. ''Zawodnicy zebrali się w audytorium, konkretnie wszyscy stanęli na ogromnej scenie blisko drzwi prowadzących do zaplecza. Zapowiadało się dość proste i ekscytujące wyzwanie. '''Tori: Miło was widzieć tak zdrowych i wypoczętych! :D Nagle poczuła nieprzyjemny odór. Tori: I was... niechluje... fuj... by się tak stoczyć? Garry: Nic lepiej już nie mów -,- Isaac: Po cholerę tam sprzątaliśmy! Tori: Bo pewnie tam wrócicie Isaac: Dzięki za wiarę -.- Tori: Nie ma sprawy. A więc dzisiejsze zadanie nieco się będzie różniło od znanych wam schematów. Allie: Yay! Tori: Niezupełnie Otworzyła drzwi na zaplecze, gdzie zaprosiła wszystkich zawodników do środka. Wszędzie walały się rekwizyty, kosmetyki, narzędzia, przyrządy i czego tam dusza nie zapragnie. Tori: Dzisiejsze zadanie solowe jest bardzo łatwe! :D Konkurs talentów! :D Taniec, muzyka, akrobacje, poezja, kaskaderka, gimnastyka, rysunek Lion: Czyli wygrać za wszelką cenę. Podoba mi się to! Ce’Brie: Nie licz na to. Ja jestem utalentowana! Abi`Shiristina: Moje zdolności do majsterkowania wygrają Tori: Cieszy mnie wasz entuzjazm. :D Klasnęła w dłonie. Tori: Tak więc do pracy! Przygotowania zawodników Abi-J'Shiristina jako pierwsza wbiegła i wskoczyła w stos pudeł. Abi-J'Shiristina: Jest tu coś do wywołania skomplikowanej reakcji chemicznej? Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Dzisiaj mam jeden cel... moje inżynierskie zdolności sprawią, że zrobię jakiś pokaz tańca w fajerwerkach... w sumie jak mi nie wyjdzie to co się może stać... najwyżej wszystko wybuchnie... (wzruszyła ramionami) ale przecież jestem najlepszą inżynierką na Świecie! Tymczasem dziewczyna znalazła tylko kilka tęczowych peruk. Abi-J'Shiristina: I co ja mam z nimi zrobić?! ;__; Ce'Brie: 'Yay! Fake Merge! To takie survivorowate! Tylko... co mam pokazać światu? ;u; ''Ce'Brie zaczęła się zastanawiać. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To oczywiste, że mam w sobie mnóstwo talentów! Ukrytych... talentów... Których jeszcze w sobie nie poznałam! Ale chyba na pewno do talentów moich można zaliczyć mówienie prosto w twarz ludziom to, co o nich myślę. No i zdecydowanie jestem też modna! Jestem klasyką stylu i wyrafinowania, po za tym, jestem socjalnym motylkiem, potrafię z łatwością zawierać znajomości! No i jestem zarąbistym strategiem! Yeay! '''Ce'Brie: '''Pokażę światu to, że moim talentem jest umiejętność mówienia prosto w twarz wszystkiego co myślę! <3 Połączę to z modą, i będzie zajedwabiście! ''Popędziła szukać jakichś sukienek. '''Garry: Cholera... przecież ja jestem cholernym beztalenciem ;/ Jakieś pomysły? Spojrzał na pluszowego misia generała, pingwina tańczącego makarenę i czarodziejskiego radzieskiego psa z Hajsowników ;* Garry: Hajsy co robić? Pojawiło się więcej mega oczojebnych radzieckich psów z Hajsowników. Garry: To... co robimy, przyjaciele? Radzieckie pieseły z Hajsowników Gimpera: Lol. Cześć cwelu. Alloo Hallo! Ło luju!!! Garry wywalił Radzieskie psy z Hajsowników. Garry: Myśl, myśl debilu... Allie pierwsze co zrobiła, to wtuliła się mocno w Toma, zanim Yoco zdązyła to zrobić. Allie: Pomóż mi znaleźć talent! Ja nie mogę przegrać... a Kim mówiła, że nic nie umiem... jak przegram to twoja wina! ;( W tym momencie z sterty kartonów wyskoczyła Abi-J'Shiristina. Abi-J'Shiristina: Affie! Ja chyba nie mam talentu... :( Czy składanie szynki można zaliczyć jako taaaaalent? Zaczęła trząchać Tom'em. Abi-J'Shiristina: Pomocy Ammie! Tom: 'Eee... Ja zamierzam zaśpiewać piosenkę. Idę więc oglądać innych zawodników, żeby wymyśleć tekst... Właśnie mam już dla was tekst. ''Zaczął oglądać próby innych zawodników. Jonathan zaczął szperać w stosie rzeczy i których mówiła Tori, nie znalazł na razie tego czego szukał, jakieś stare kredki świecowe, a obok jakieś pogniecione kartki . Zaczął raz jeszcze przeszukiwać te śmieci aby znaleźć instrument,który byłby idealny, czyli kontrabasu w końcu na nim gra od młodzieńczych lat. Gdy wygrzebał jakiś stary, pomalowany na ciemnym impregnatem kontrabas sprawdził czy działa. Wydawał się w porządku. '' '''Jonathan: '''No to teraz zostaje mi sprawdzić czy się nadaje.. ''Jonathan postawił kontrabas na ziemi, zaczął na nim grać, dźwięk wydawał się w porządku. 'Jonathan: '''Aby było wygodnie.. hm.. dobra znajdzie się tu jakiś stołek.. o akurat! ''Po przewertowaniu góry złomu, znalazł się nawet stołek barowy, może nie był on idealny ,ale zawsze lepiej siedzieć niż stać i czekać aż nogi odmówią posłuszeństwa i zdrętwieją. 'Jonathan: '''Chyba coś za łatwo idzie.. ''Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów Jonathan'a, stołek barowy się rozpadł. 'Jonathan: '''No świetnie.. zapeszyłem. Eeee tam przecież najważniejsze jest to ,że kontrabas nadal jest intrumentem ,a nie jakimiś odpadkami intrumentu. ''Machnął ręką, zaraz po tym pociągnął za strunę intrumentu, który w jednej sekundzie się rozpadł, Joanathan trzymał już w ręce tylko same struny. Był bardzo wkurzony ,że nic nie idzie po jego myśli. 'Jonathan: '''No żesz k***a! Czy akurat ja muszę mieć takiego pecha?! '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Nie przypominam sobie żebym miał kiedykolwiek takiego pecha.. to jest wina tego miejsca.. a może powinienem spróbować pokazać coś innego.. no nie wiem.. ''Gdy emocje Jonathan'a opadły zaczął przeszukiwać rzeczy, by znaleźć nowy instrument i jakieś krzesło czy cokolwiek co mu się przyda, aby tylko nie wyszedł na scenę bez zaprezentowania żadnego talentu. Misty zmarszczyła brwi. '''Misty: Ehh, serio? ;u; Misty(PZ): Właściwie to nie mam z tym zadaniem żadnego wyboru. Jako wieloletnia agentka i szpieg nie mam innych talentów, a tylko w tym czuję się pewnie. Trochę to przewidywalne, ale cóż zrobić? Postaram się chociaż wpłynąć na psychiczną stronę prowadzącej... Misty: '''Tylko skąd ja wezmę mój strój agentki... ''Spojrzała na stażystę, który bawił się kamieniami. '' '''Misty: Hej, ty! Podbiegła do niego i złapała go za fraki. Misty: '''W tej chwili oddaj mi mój strój! Już! '''Stażysta: '''Oszalałaś? Nie wiem nawet kim jesteś, ej. '''Misty: Zrób to, o co cię proszę, albo skończysz jako wycieraczka samochodowa! Dobrze radzę! Stażysta: Ookej... Zobaczymy, co się da zrobić... Stażysta w podskokach uciekł od Misty. Misty: A ja się zajmę scenę. No i przydałyby się lasery.. Hmm... Rozpoczęła poszukiwania. W tym samym momencie Jonathan znalazł coś so mogłoby być przydatne mianowicie stare nuty których mógłby się nauczyć ,a następnei zagrać je na pokazie talentów. Tylko brakowało intrumentu. Sweojego niestety nie zabrał ze sobą w to miejsce ,ponieważ po co by mu to było.. jednak przydałby się w tej chwili. Nie mając kontrabasu Jonathan nie wiedział co ma zrobić, usiadł gdzieś obok jakiegoś starego fotela. Czekał i próbował coś wymyśleć. Jonathan: 'No i co ja mam niby zrobić.. Kontrabasu nie ma, nuty są.. bez sensu! Ehh! ''Wstał z podłogi, zaczął chodzić dookoła fotela, kątem oka spojrzał co robi Misty, jej praca wydawąła się iść bardziej do przodu niż jego. 'Jonathan: '''Mam trochę czasu na przemyślenie tego... ''Grażynka siedziała na jakiejś starej skrzyni, i zastanawiała się, co jest jej prawdziwym talentem. '''Grażyna: Gotowanie? Niee...Opiekowanie się wnukami? To też Niee... Myślała i myślała, aż w końcu...wymyśliła. Grażyna: WIEM!! Serce jej stanęło z wrażenia. Grażyna: Mój pokaz talentu będzie wspa-nia-ły!! To będzie coś nieprawdopod...to znaczy coolerskiego, już na to lookniecie! Zaczęła grzebać w rekwizytach. Tymczasem Allie pojawiła się tuż za Tomem, lekko go strasząc. Allie: Sorki, ćwiczę mój talent! I dzięki, że pomogłeś mi go odnaleźć! <3 Po chwili zaraz za nią pojawiła się Abi-J'Shiristina, wystraszając ją. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na Toma. Allie: Ups! A i wiem, co mozesz zrobić, Tom! Napisz piosenkę o mnie <3. Allie zachichotała i wtrąciła się w zdanie, zanim coś powiedział. Allie: Wszyscy będą zadowoleni, ja ciebie znowu pokocham, nie odpadniesz... czy nie może być lepiej? Pocałowała go i poszła z Abi-J'Shiristiną. Allie: Okej, skoro ja i Tom już znaleźliśmy talent... to trzeba jeszcze coś znaleźć tobie... Może pokaż jak dobrym jesteś Kalafiorem? Czy jak ty nazywałaś to robienie szynki, jaranie się ślubem małp... no i topienie się <3. No dajesz, jesteś w tym niezła! Zaczęła trząsać Abi-J', ale szybko się zmęczyła i odpuściła .> to... ;u; ''Stażysta przyniósł w tym czasie Misty pudło z jej strojem. '' '''Misty:' Meh, nareszcie! Spojrzała do pudła. W środku był strój Misty, ale... cały różowy. <3 '' '''Misty:' CO TO K**WA JEST?! Stażysta: Hihi, coś nie tak? <3 Misty: Zabiję! Ktoś rzucił w Misty innym kartonem, a w tym czasie Stażysta spierdolił. <3 Misty: Grrr! Spojrzała do drugiego pudełka. Był tam jej strój. Trochę pognieciony i wyjedzony przez mole, ale był. xD Misty: Bardzo śmieszne. Zabrała strój i wróciła do robienia rekwizytów. '' '''Garry:' O fuj! Ty na serio chcesz to założyć?! Spojżał na Misty i jej mega oczojebny strój wyjedzony przez motyle. Radzieckie pieseły z Hajsowników: Szczek szczek :3 Pomachały twierdząco głową... Garry: Chwila! Ale mam oczojebny pomysł! Wyjął z pudła jakąś mega mega oczojebną kartkę i mega mega zajebisty długopis i zaczął coś pisać. Garry: Hajsy, c'mon! Pobiegł gdzieś a radzieckie pieseły za nim. Garry: Dobra! Jakiś oczojebny tytuł? Radziecki pieseł z Hajsowników: Szczek kurwa szczek :3 Garry: ... Radziecki pieseł z Hajsowników: Szczek Szczek Szczek Szczek Szczek Szczek! Szczek Szczek Kurwa! Szczek! Ło luju! Szczek! Ty chory pojebie! Szczek. Szczek! Przyjacielu Szczek Szczek! By: Megaoczojebny radziecki pieseł z Hajsowników Gimpera <3 Garry: ... co oni ci zrobili, radziecki piesele z Hajsowników?! ;-; Pies pokazał 'coś' co zostało oczywiście ocenzurowane (please) Garry: Wykastrowali... rili? Chłopak wziął się wgarść i wypierdolił z tąd większość radzieckich piesełów z hajsowników. Zostawił jednak 2, które były najbardziej oczooczooczojebne <333 Garry'ego nagle ktoś jebnął w tył głowy i związał linami oraz wsadził do jakiegoś pustego pomieszczenia. Sam zaczął przecierać ręce i szukać materiałów na występ Garry'ego. Rozebrał także Garry'ego i się przebrał. W końcu chciał wystąpić za niego..., żeby nikt go nie rozpoznał. ???: Czas na hajs! Misty zrobiła swoją konstrukcję i przygotowała linię. Ubrała się także w strój, który miał dziury gdzieś w okolicach piersi. '' '''Misty:' Hmm... Nijak tego nie zakryję. W ogóle od kiedy mole robią dziury w takich miejscach... Podśmiechujki stażystów. '' '''Misty:' Okej, założę ciemniejszy stanik... Poszła się przebrać. Tymczasem chuj który uwięził Garry'ego zaczął przygotowywać mechanizmy do występu. Pobiegł na scenę i zaczął coś majstrować... Natomiast Kenny trafił na różne instrumenty. Kenny: 'No tak, mogę po prostu coś zagrać! Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? ''Kenny usiadł przy perkusji i zaczął coś grać, ale szybko przestał, ponieważ kiepsko mu to szło. 'Kenny: '''W sumie to nie potrafię zbyt dobrze grać na żadnym instrumencie... ''Wstał i rozejrzał się po wszystkich muzycznych przedmiotach. Wtedy doznał oświecenia. (pokój zwierzeń)'Kenny: '''Już chyba wiem co zrobię. Zapomniałem, że jednak coś potrafię. <3 I na dodatek nie potrzebuję do tego zbyt wielu rzeczy. ^^ ''Gdy już wiedział co zrobić, Kenny zaczął szukać wszystkich najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do swojego występu. W tym czasie Misty odnalazła w kieszeniu swojego stroju coś bardzo interesującego... ''Misty:' No, no, no. Szczęście mi sprzyja. '' ''Zaczęła przygotowywać "lasery", które też zrobiła ze sznurka, a następnie pomalowała na złoto. :3 Misty(PZ): 'Jestem świetnie przygotowana. Nie poddam się bez walki. ''Tom popatrzył na Garrego. 'Tom: '''Tak, on dokładnie potwierdził moje oczekiwania. ''Napisał coś na kartce. 'Tom(PZ): '''Tak, śledziłem wszystkich. Ludzi z mojej drużyny, z przeciwnej, a nawet śledziłem ekipę! Ups... ''Zasłonił kamerę. Tom patrzył na innych zawodników. Jednocześnie pisał coś na kartce. 'Tom: '''Tak, tak, tak... albo nie, inaczej... ''Jonathan po nocy spędzonej przed swym wierszem, a raczej urywkami wierszy, poskładał wszystko w całoś, utwór był gotowy co oznacza ,że już nbiedługo mógłby wszystko zaprezentować, lecz to nie może być takie proste. 'Jonathan: '''O szlag! Jeszcze recytacja.. muszę podrkeślić każdą literkę! Musi wyjść idelanie.. dobra zaczynam.. ''Spogląda na kartkę i zaczyna czytać, próbując recytować wiersz, potyka się o jakieś śmieci i upada na podłogę, spada na niego radioodbiornik. Włącza się jakaś muzyka ,a dokładniej "''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBnk84qt5dU" ''Jonathan próbuje wyłaczyć radio ,ale mu się nie udaje, cóż hity disci polo.. niech będzie. 'Jonathan: '''No w takich warunkach to ja pracować nie będę! Jak nie tak to inaczej... ''Jonathan bierze radio w ręce i rzuca daleko przed siebie, słychać jak o coś uderza, muzyka przestaje grać ,a Jonathan znów wraca do ćwiczenai recytacji wiersza. Allie spojrzała na Toma. '''Allie: Co tam piszesz? Mam nadzieję, że wiersz dla mnie... -.- Allie zaczęła się bez powodu fochać. Allie: I w ogóle, to ja zapomniałam, co ja chciałam zrobić... Weźcie mi ktoś przypomnijcie! Allie usiadła na pudełku, które się zapadło, ale dziewczyna to olała, bo jej się nie chciało wstawać... Spojrzała na Toma, który chyba był nią nieco podirytowany. Allie: Chyba jedyne co umiem, to wkurzać innych ;(. Allie doznała przebłysku. Allie: No przecież, umiem jeszcze coś! <3 Poszła po rekwizyty do "występu". Allie: A w sumie to chyba nic mi nie trzeba! Albo, żeby nie było... Dziewczyna wzięła jakiegoś stażystę, a potem kilku innych jako swoje "rekwizyty". Jonathan zrobił sobie małą przerwę ,chciał poobserwować co też takiego robi Allie, podszedł bliżej dziewczyny. Jonathan: 'Ciekawe jaki ona ma talent.. ''Zaczął się przyglądać Allie z zainteresowaniem. Tymczasem Yoco poszła do swoich bagaży, wyciągnęła wachlarze i suknię japońską, poszła się przebierać, pomalowała twarz i przyszła na dwór jako japońska tancerka. '''Yoco: Wymyśliłam japoński taniec. Nauczyłam się w szkole tańca w Tokio. Piękna suknia? Dla mnie wspaniale piękna. Poszła poćwiczyć. Jonathan był już praktycznie nauczony całego wiersza oraz recytacji, myślał czy aby nie przygotować w jakiś sposób sceny w sumie ma jeszcze trochę czasu, ale raczej by nie zdążył zrobić wszystkiego co potrzebne ,więc wyuczony poszedł poszukać kogoś do rozmowy. 'Isaacowi tymczasem udało się zaplanować cały występ więc uradowany szedł w stronę audytorium żeby ustawić scenę dla siebie. Jonathan wraz z wierszem w rękach szedł, nagle wpadł na Issac'a. Obaj się przewróćili na podłogę. Isaac po przewróceniu się po przewróceniu się wstał przy okazji podnasząc również Jonathana. Isaac: 'Raczej nic ci się nie stało co nie? ''Chwila ciszy. 'Isaac: '''A tak w ogóle to Isaac jestem! Szkoda, że wcześniej nie zdażyliśmy się jeszcze poznać ;D A ty jak masz na imię? ''Jonathan, otrzepał się z kurzu na który upadł po czym spojrzał na Isaac'a. 'Jonathan: '''Witaj ja jestem Jonathan, miło poznać. ''Podaje mu rękę na przywitanie. Isaac uściska dłoń Jonathana. 'Isaac: '''A gdzie moje maniery? ''Isaac podniósł z ziemi swoje rzeczy, które mu wypadły. 'Isaac: '''A więc...jeśli chcesz to możesz mi powiedzieć co przygotowywujesz! ''Jonathan był ucieszony ,że w końcu poznał kogoś kto nie ma mózgu wielkości orzeszka. 'Jonathan: '''A.. miałem przygotować grę na kontrabasie, ale w tych rzeczach znalazłem takie dziadostwo ,które po drugim dotyku się rozpadło.. -.- ,więc teraz mam w planie przedstawić wiersz.. kiedyś je pisałem.. mam nadzieję ,że miw wyjdzie.. a ty co tam majdrowałeś? ''Był ciekaw co przygotuje Isaac. 'Isaac: '''Kontrabas? Nudaaa... Bez obrazy, ale nie wyglądasz na jakiegoś nudziarza! ''Isaac zaczął nad czymś myśleć. (W myślach)'''Isaac: Muszę zacząć grać w tą grę! Muszę być jak Will i przejąć jego strategię! Muszę zawiązać szybko sojusz z Jonathanem! Isaac: 'Jonathan, prosto z mostu... ''Popatrzył się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. '''Isaac: ...sojusz? Jonathan podparł ręką głowę, chwilę pomyślał. Jonathan(PZ): 'Czy ten sojusz mi się opłaci? Oczwyiście ,że tak, pewność ,że w przypadku przegranej jedna na siedem osób z przeciwnej drużyny na mnie nie zagłosuje jest kusząca.. poza tym ten cąły Isaac wydaje się być w porządku.. może nie poznałem jego oblicza w całości, może nie powinienem myśleć tak pochopnie.. ale co mi tam. '''Jonathan: '''Myślę ,że obojgu się on opłaci. ''Uśmiechnął sie do Issac'a i przysiadł na ziemi. 'Jonathan: '''Nie chciałbyś kogoś jeszcze przyłączyć do tego sojuszu? Poznałeś kogoś już lepiej? '''Isaac: '''A w sumie to ja nie wiem...naprawdę nie wiem...no nie wiem. (W myślach)'Isaac: Yyyy...o co mu chodzi? Zamiast się cieszyć, że chcę mieć z nim sojusz to on chce jeszcze kogoś do sojuszu sprowadzać? Pozatym nawet o tym nie myślałem, nie miałem na tyle czasu -,- Isaac: 'Okej to ja może pójdę przygotywać scenę...hehe.... ''Podrapał się po głowie. '''Isaac: No i oczywiście powodzenia! Poszedł ze swoimi rzeczami do audytorium. Tom zaś skończył pisać. Tom: 'Spróbuje uratować się tekstem... ''Misty olała już swój strój. Przygotowała swoje tajne przyrządy. Znalazła szkiełko i nałożyła je na karton. Do środka wpakowała niespodziankę. <3 '''Misty: To moja nagroda. Przyda się. Praktycznie wszystko było gotowe. Misty stanęła gdzieś z boku, żeby nie przeszkadzać i zaczęła się rozgrzewać przed występem. '' '''Misty:' Pełen luz, a wszystko wyjdzie genialnie. Wiem, że potrafisz, Misty. Zaczęła robić skłony. '' Występy Występ Abi-J'Shiristiny ''W tle rozległa się piosenka Kajti Perry Fajerłork. Na scenę wyszła ubrana w czerwoną lajkre A-J'SCh i zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. Abi-J'Shiristina: Czeeeeść żyri! <3 Zaprezentuje mój majestatycznie-naukowy występ, czyli taniec pomiędzy fajerłorkami! ^^ (czyli jej talentem generalnie będzie... failowanie <3) Abi-J'Shiristina nacisnęła na pilocie przycisk. Pilot oczywiście jej wypadł i ustawił program fajerwerków na "Śmierć <3". Abi-J'Shiristina: Zacznijmy mój występ! Światła! :D Reflektor spadł na scenę. Abi-J'Shiristina: Kamera! ^^ Nagle kamera stanęła w ogniu. Abi-J'Shiristina: I akcjaaaaa! <3 Fajerwerk za wcześniej wystrzelił i trafił w drzewo, które stanęło w ogniu. Abi-J'Shiristina: Taniec! :D Dziewczyna zaczęła tańczyć coś pomiędzy tańcem kogoś z porażeniem mózgowym, a atakiem padaczki. Co chwilę myliły jej się kroki, upadała, a fajerwerki wypalały tak blisko niej, że o mało się nie rozpłakała. Abi-J'Shiristina: Dance! Plik:Tumblr_nd91voSZ8Z1sjbr2bo1_400.gif I w taki sposób omijała kolejne fajerwerki, które podpalały co popadnie w około. Nie zwracała na to zbytnio uwagi... właściwie to nie wiedziała co w ogóle się dzieje... była za bardzo wciągnięta w swój "cudowny" występ! Abi-J'Shiristina: Fajerłork! Oł jea! Wtedy chwyciła gaśnicę i żeby zrobić sztuczny śnieg, który miał "uświetnić" jej występ, i zaczęła również nieświadomie wszystko gasić w około. Abi-J'Shiristina: Cuz bejbi aj em fajeeeeeeerrrr! Na koniec wzięła kamień, owinęła go ręcznikiem i pokazała go jury. Abi-J'Shiristina: Szynka! Ukłoniła się, popłakała ze szczęścia i machając jak Miss World zeszła ze sceny. Występ Yoco W tle muzyka japońska . Na scenę wyszła Yoco w japońskiej sukni, pomalowaną twarzą i wachlarzami. Yoco: 'Kon'nichiwa! Znaczy cześć. Ja, czyli Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato zaprezentuję wam japoński taniec! Już zaczynam! ''Zaczynała tańczyć tak jak na tym filmiku . Po zatańczeniu ukłoniła się. '''Yoco: Bai bai, czyli papa! Zeszła ze sceny. Występ Ce'Brie Zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Światła przygasły, a zza kurtyny wyszła Ce'Brie w pięknej, czerwonej sukni. Kroczyła po wybiegu jak modelka. W pewnym momencie się zatrzymała: thumb|left|400px Ce'Brie: 'A więc, heeeej, całemu jury! Jak pewnie uważacie, moim największym talentem jest modeling... albo moda? No, sama nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc, ale tą sukienkę zrobiłam sama, bo żadnej fajnej nie było... Hihi. ''Zaczęła robić jakieś pozy. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, dobra, to jest nudne jak jajka w oleju. Moda to tak naprawdę taki mój drobny talent, co ofc widać od razu na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale moim NAJWIĘKSZYM talentem jest mówienie wszystkim prosto w twarz co myślę! I to naprawdę talent, bo większość ludzi się powstrzymuje, a ja nie mam żadnych zahamowań. A więc, zacznijmy od mojej plebsowatej drużyny! Wielkie, zero braw! ''Ce'Brie uśmiechnęła się podle, a przynajmniej chciała tak wyglądać. 'Ce'Brie: '''Zacznijmy od plebsa namber łan - Garry! Ten człowiek jest jakąś pomyłką! Nie wiem jaki jest sens jego istnienia, może po prostu jest tu by pozatruwać nasze powietrze, ale dobra. Ziemniak nie ma w sobie żadnej charyzmy, ani w ogóle żadnej osobowości! Nawet jak będziesz próbował wszystkich metod odziemniaczania się, to i tak ci nie pomogą. W reality-show potrzeba ludzi typu "fanservice"! A nie jakichś kujonów bez gustu! ''Ce'Brie skierowała w fabulous sposób wzrok na Toma. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nasz drugi kartofel - Tom! Bosheeee, nie rozumiem tego co on tu robi! On jest kurde jakiś, creepy! Wiecie, że jest narkomanem? Na dodatek, on albo Garry, już nie pamiętam, chciał mi coś wstrzyknąć i mnie zabić... w telewizji! Słuchaj, nie wiem skąd się urwałeś, ale lepiej wróć tam w podskokach! Jesteś chodzącą żałością! Nikt tak nie przymula jak ty i Garry! ''Ce'Brie się zaśmiała. 'Ce'Brie: '''A teraz ta cała azjatka, której nawet nie znam imienia. Widziałam ją tylko parę razy jak łazi ciągle za kartoflem numer dwa! Dziewczyno, weź się ogarnij! To nie jest program "Śledź i Przytul Toma"! Jak serio chcesz wygrać, to weź zagadaj do innych ludzi, a nie będziesz za takim kartoflarzem łaziła! Ja nawet nie wiem czy ty jesteś głupia czy mądra, co nie? ''Ce'Brie przerzuciła kucykiem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Kto tam jeszcze jest... Yyy, tak, ten... Lizak! Czy coś w tym stylu. Jesteś, dziwnyyyy. Serio, naprawdę, really, seriously! Jak na razie wychodzisz na jakiegoś przydupasa, czy coś w tym stylu, i dopóki ktoś cię nie przygarnie to nie masz w tej grze życia! Koleś, weź się w ten pusty łeb puknij, czy coś. ''Isaac jednak gdzieś tam westchnął z zauroczenia w Ce'Brie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Następna jest Grażynka. Moja kochana BFF Grasia! Serio, kochana, nic do ciebie nie mam! To taka nasza "Intergenerational Friendship BFF"! Chyba tylko jej mogę tak zaufać! W każdym bądź razie... Musimy dalej pracować nad twoją stylówką i poczuciem swagu, ale to nic, to się jeszcze odpicuje! Jeśli jednak mam ci coś zarzucić, to to, że jesteś... nwm... pojawiasz się i znikasz, pojawiasz i znikasz. Jesteś duchem, albo coś? ''Wzruszyła pytająco ramionami. 'Ce'Brie: '''I na koniec, wisienka na torcie... Matttt! Boshe, on jest boskiii! Jest sponatniczny, przystojny, zabawny, uroczy, i wszystkie inne takie boskie cechy... Nie mam się chyba co do niego przyczepić! Matt, kocham cię! ''Pomahała gdzieś tam. 'Ce'Brie: '''No i teraz mniej plebsiarska drużyna, co ostatnio mnie pokonała... ''Zjechała ją wzrokiem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nie wiem za bardzo kto tam jest, ale wy wiecie, i to jest już git, to nie muszę imion wymyślać. Hmm... Abudabidżejszaraściana! Ona jest jakaś POWALONA! Dziewczyno, weź się ogarnij! Nie wiem za kogo ty się uważasz, ale chyba serio jesteś jakąś porytą heterą! Wiecie, że już pierwszego dnia założyła sojusz z tą, no... rudym dziabągiem? I jeszcze spiskowała przeciwko mnie! I słyszałam jak nazwała mnie szynką! Sama spójrz na siebie, wyglądasz jak szynka! ''Skrzywiła się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Skoro mówimy już o tym sojuszu, tu pora na tą rudą... rudego dziabąga! Ona jest okropna! W ogóle, jest z niej jakieś beztalencie. Nie-kochana, jak ty chcesz wygrać ten program, jak ani nie jesteś silna, ani sprytna, ani nie masz socjala, ani nic z tych rzeczy? Ty się za jakąś boginię chyba uważasz, co? Że wszyscy będą klękali, a ty sobie po nich przejdziesz na luzie do finału? Pff, po moim trupie! To jest s-ł-a-b-e! I plebasiarskie jak cholera! ''Zmarszyczła brwi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Teraz ta, no... Świątynia. Nie rozumiem, jak można nazywać się tak plebsiarsko? Ale w sumie ona jest spoko tak naprawdę, mimo, że chciałam zostać jej przyjaciółką i mnie olała... To było okropne! Ja sobie chustę na twarzy zawiązuję i chcę zostać twoją przyjaciółką, a ty dostajesz jakiegoś "jebca" i zaczynasz szaleć? Przez to się nawet dobrze nie poznałyśmy. Żal się nasuwa na anuska. ''Popatrzyła się przez moment do kamery. 'Ce'Brie: '''Następną mamy Misty! Ona w sumie jest jakąś zagadką dla mnie. Bo no nwm, niby odpadła przez taki idiotyczny powód w Przygodzie Totalnej Porażki, a teraz wraca i na każdego syczy, jakby jej kto oko chciał pensetą wydłubać. Wygląda mi na masterminda! A takich trzeba się jak najszybciej pozbyć! Albo trzeba ich mieć u boku. Ale w sumie Misty niedość, że sprytna, to jeszcze silna. Tylko social prosi o przejście przez bramy niebios... Aha, miałam okazję zobaczyć, że masz paznokcie pomalowane w niepasującym ci kolorze... No-SWAG. ''Zachichotała. 'Ce'Brie: '''Dalej mamy takiego, no... Kurde, zapomniałam imienia... Donatan! On jest taki, no, "idealny", a tacy ludzie mnie wnerwiają. W dodatku mnie zhejcił jak się chciałam poopalać na zadaniu. Przecież moje życie, moja sprawa! Zatroszcz się lepiej o siebie! Po za tym, strasznie się mądrujesz! Weź coś z tym zrób, albo wszyscy cię oleją i wywalą! ''Znowu przerzuciła włosami. 'Ce'Brie: '''Teeeraz Kenny. Nooo... Yyy... O co go zjechać... Dobra! On nie ma za grosz dobrego stylu! Zero swagu! Ale widzę, że jest taki bardzo yolo, więc za to punktuje u mnie! Ale raczej nigdy bym z nim nie poszła na shopping. Wygląda na takiego, co wolałby iść z mamą, niż ze mną. ''Ce'Brie zaczęła się zastanawiać kto został. Zaczęła liczyć na palcach. 'Ce'Brie: '''Tam jeszcze ktoś chyba był... Ale! Widocznie taki z niego plebsiarz, że go nie pamiętam! ''Zaśmiała się. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Skoro już wszystkich obsmarowuję, to pora na ekipę! Dobra, Drake! Po pierwsze - wyglądasz jak jakiś bezdomny! OMG! W ogóle ty się uważasz za jakąś Ewelinę Lisowską, że sobie coś na oku malujesz? Nwm co to jest i raczej nie chcę wiedzieć. Aha! Największy hejt masz ode mnie za to, że nazwałeś moją drużynę Psychospołeczni! Yyy, no nie że coś, ale ja nie jestem psychospołeczna! Jestem niczym social butterfly! ''Zdenerwowana zhejciła go wzrokiem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Teraz, ta, no, Ruby! OMG, dziewczyno, uwielbiam twoją stylówkę! Jest taka, no, ekstra! Pomijając to, że ten sweter mi się kojarzy z Fredem Krugerem, ale dobra, i tak wyglądasz bosko! Podoba mi się też w tobie to, że jesteś taka otwarta, beztroska i w ogóle. Takich ludzi trzeba w dzisiejszym świecie! Aha, i chyba ty też lubisz Ewelinę Lisowską, co? Ale i tak masz ode mnie hejta za to, że zachowujesz się jak jakaś upośledzona... ''Pokręciła głową. 'Ce'Brie: '''No i teraz Tori! Ok, laska, wyglądasz bosko! Jesteś definicją słowa "fanservice"! Jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobne, i jesteś boska! Ale w każdym bądź razie, to źle, bo nie może być w reality-show dwóch takich samych gwiazd, a to ja nią jestem... Po za tym, widzę, że nie wstydzisz się swojego ilorazu inteligencji... cóż, to smutne, no ale ja nic na to nie mogę poradzić. Masz duuużo wad, ale i tak uważam cię za moją idolkę, albo na odwrót, ty mnie, i chcesz być taka jak ja... No, ale i tak masz ode mnie propsy! To już na razie wszystko ode mnie i mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało, ok? No, to, paaaa! ''Zeszła z wybiegu, gdzieś tam za kulisy. (Ce'Brie podczas wykonywania zadania <3) thumb|left|398px Występ Isaaca Wszystko było już gotowe. Tablica projekcyjna była już przygotowana, a kamera umieszczona nad stolikiem Isaaca miała wszystko relacjonować na żywo oczywiście na tablicy. Isaac wszedł na scenę. 'Isaac: '''Siemka wam! Zaprezentuję wam dwa rysunki swojego autorstwa na waszych oczach, miłego oglądania. Pierwszy rysunek będzie przedstawiał średniowiecznego smoka ziejącego ogniem! ''Isaac położył kartkę A3 na stół, a następnie włączył pilotem na projektor, który od tej chwili relacjonował co Isaac robił na swojej kartce. '' (Pod nosem)'Isaac: Obym tego nie skiepścił… Isaac zaczął od szkicu, następnie wypełnił tło czarnym kolorem nie wyjeżdżając za linie, po tym zabrał się za kolorowanie, a później nakładanie na siebie kolorów. Cały przebieg rysowania rysunku dostępny w tym linku > http://sketchtoy.com/65454914. Po skończeniu rysunku, Isaac odłożył ten rysunek na bok oraz wyciągnął drugą kartkę. Isaac: 'Drugi obraz przedstawia 2 zagubione osoby w tym jednego oprawcę. W głębszym aspekcie tego obrazu można wywnioskować, że oprawca próbuje dopaść tą dwójkę . Zapraszam do kolejnej prezentacji! :D ''Isaac tym razem zaczął od narysowania już całego oprawcy, zaraz po nim zajął się postacią po prawej stronie rysunku czyli chłopakiem, na koniec zostawił dziewczynę umieszczoną po lewej stronie rysunku. Isaac postanowił nie kolorować tego rysunku. (nie licząc czerwonych wzorów na masce oprawcy) Cały przebieg rysowania rysunku dostępny w tym linku > http://sketchtoy.com/64064130. 'Isaac: '''Dziękuję! ''Ukłonił się i poszedł zabierając swoje rzeczy. Schodząc przewrócił się. left 'Isaac: '''Hehe...To było w planie jak coś...! ''Po czym już serio sobie poszedł. Występ Misty Scena jest podzielona na 3 części. Na pierwszej, tej położonej najdalej na lewo na krześle siedział mężczyzna z maską trolla na twarzy. W środkowej części znajdowała się masa pułapek. Były to między innymi lasery, które były zrobione ze sznurków, ale były pomalowane świecącą farbą. Nieco dalej znajdowała się kleista maź, a na końcu kartonowy młot. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się szklana skrytka. James Bond w spódnicy - Prequel Rozpoczyna się występ Misty. Zapada ciemność, słychać tylko jakieś szepty. Kamera przechodzi na najwyższe piętro audytorium. Tam pochylona Misty rozmawia z kimś przez krótkofalówkę. Panuje nastrój grozy, który przerywa tubalny głos Misty. '''Misty: Tak, szefie. Jestem na miejscu. Tym razem nam się nie wywiną. Niewinny uśmieszek Misty. Misty: Nie potrzebuję pomocy. Poradzę sobie sama. Słyszalne były jeszcze pomruki z mikrofonu, które Misty szybko stłumiła. Z głośnika dobiegło intro znane wszystkim z Jamesa Bonda. Misty uśmiechnęła się i przystąpiła do działań. Narzuciła linę na metalową konstrukcję. Kiedy już miała pewność, zaczęła zjeżdżać po linie w dół. Niestety, nie obliczyła dobrze odległości od ziemi i zjeżdżanie zakończyła efektownym szpagatem. Skrzywiła się nieco. Misty(PZ): Wyszło… eh. Misty szybko przeskoczyła obok biurka mężczyzny-trolla. Wyciągnęła chusteczkę z chloroformem i zaszła mężczyznę od tyłu. Przyłożyła mu chusteczkę do twarzy, ale po chwili jego twarz odpadła z korpusu. Okazało się, że był to tylko manekin. Misty: Hmm, nie podoba mi się to. Przyłożyła palec do ust na znak ciszy i rozejrzała się ostrożnie. Podeszła do systemu zabezpieczeń. Spojrzała na lasery. Misty: Do dzieła! Muzyka zmieniła się na jakąś muzykę akcji. Misty naskoczyła na ścianę, zrobiła efektowne salto i odbiła się nogą od ściany. Zatrzymała się gdzieś w połowie laserów. Rozpoczęła krótki taniec wokół laserów, a potem dała dużego susa do przodu i całość zwieńczyła atomową gwiazdą. 350px Wpadła prosto na maź, przewróciła się i płynęła teraz prosto na młot. W tym czasie starała się pozować do zdjęć. Zatrzymała się centralnie nad młotem, który już kręcił w jej stronę. Zrobiła przewrót w tył i w ostatniej chwili uniknęła spotkania z młotem. Koniec muzyki. Misty stała teraz tuż przed szklaną skrytką. Misty: Idealnie. ???: Coś za dobrze Ci idzie, kotku. Przed Misty pojawił się prawdziwy James Bond. <3 Pewnie David Craig przywołał swojego sobowtóra, ale co tam. Misty: Seerio? James Bond wyciągnął pistolet. James Bond: Game over, bitch. Bond strzelił, a Misty wyskoczyła w górę i kopem wyrzuciła jego pistolet w powietrze. Stali teraz bezbronni naprzeciw siebie. James Bond: No dobrze. Pokaż, co potrafisz. Nastąpiła emocjonująca walka. Głównie ze strony Misty, która próbowała wszystkiego, żeby zaskoczyć Bonda. Ten jednak mądrze odpierał jej ataki. Zaczął jednak kaszleć (No co, stary już jest), co wykorzystała Misty i jej but wylądował w okolicach jego podbrzusza. Słychać strzał. Misty spojrzała na publiczność, a potem w miejsce, gdzie powinien leżeć Bond. Ten jednak zniknął. Misty: Poddał się? Misty podeszła do skrytki. Wpisała kod i odsłoniła szkiełko. Jej oczom ukazał się tylko ziemniak, z przyczepioną karteczką. Jej treść odczytał lektor. '' '''Lektor: '„Przegrać z Bondem to nie grzech. Czasami warto mieć oczy dookoła głowy. To ważna cecha szpiega, nad którą musisz pracować. Może spróbujesz innym razem, James Bondzie w spódnicy? Z pozdrowieniami od Jamesa Bonda. <3” Koniec. Misty ukłoniła się i rzuciła ziemniakiem w publiczność. Pewnie trafiła w tą Abi, czy jak jej tam. Występ Allie Allie wyszła na scenę ciągnąc dwóch stażystów. Allie: Hejcia! Teraz czas na mój talent! A jest to... Krótka cisza. Allie zwróciła się do stażystów... Allie: Yyy... no wiecie przecież! Stażyści popatrzyli się po sobie z zażenowaniem. Allie: Okej... skoro oboje to faceci, no to domyślacie się o co chodzi! (please) Przejdźmy do rzeczy zatem! Allie spojrzała na jednego ze stażystów: https://38.media.tumblr.com/f3f29a09df2cb84b4405423e1c25f04f/tumblr_n4e5sjeMgD1r1ult6o2_250.gif Stażysta uciekł z krzykiem, a Allie się zaśmiała. Allie: To jest fajne! Zupełnie nie ogarniam o co chodzi, ale to pewnie talent! No oglądnijcie jeszcze raz! Allie spojrzała jeszcze raz na drugiego stażystę, który już się zaczął lekko trząść ze strachu: https://38.media.tumblr.com/190957a6ab93aad134d6113c0f6c795b/tumblr_nblyyaRpiN1qa10hao2_400.gif No i kolejny stażysta uciekł. Allie: Yyy, to z zachwytu moją osobą pewnie! To był tylko wstęp, teraz się zacznie! Ktoś włączył muzykę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM. Allie nie śpiewałą tym razem, bo sobie nadwerężyła nogę czy coś... Co jakiś czas zostali wypychani kolejni stażyści, którzy niby mieli atakować Allie, a ona broniła się wzrokiem, jakby to miało jakiś sens <3. Pierwsze jeden zaczął przed nią wymachiwać jakimś patykiem... https://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcgjx2dzJh1r8n3ceo1_500.gif No i uciekł... Potem dwóch następnych próbowało na nią wskoczyć... https://38.media.tumblr.com/1b91285c33148d1a276b9012089200ba/tumblr_nq7idkrbUM1qfb5cjo3_r1_250.gif Też uciekli xD. Potem stopniowo zaczęli ją stażyści "atakować"... https://38.media.tumblr.com/de66f2edf1c2ef42fba49f9a11f52c25/tumblr_nevbwxtxom1rdutw3o1_400.gif Wszyscy uciekli, oczywiście... Za nią pojawił się jakiś facet z nożem, Allie obróciła się i... https://38.media.tumblr.com/868e9078e8aa21d9a08f4e162d379d69/tumblr_mxkldllz1J1syjpovo1_500.gif No i facet uciekł... Jak uciekał to przypadkowo coś tam rozwalił i muzyka się wyłączyła. Rozległa się cisza... Widzowie, czekali na cokolwiek... Allie nie wiedziała co zrobić, więc sobie poszła ;u; Występ Garry'ego Na scenę wpadł jakiś gostek w przebraniu Garry'ego. Był od niego troszeczkę wyższy (tylko 25cm), ale nikt nic podejżanego nie zauważył (please) Garry: Tu Gery! Witajcie szanowne żiri! Żiri, które jest tak mega oczojebne że aż szok! Tori i Ruby - najbardziej zajebiste i seksowne dziewczyny w tym sezonie! Bez was ten program byłby gównem! Specjalnie dla was przygotowałem mega oczojebny kurwa mać wierszyć kujona: Tori I Ruby Kocham Was. Garry <3 Czyż on nie był mega zajebisty? Na pewno nie był tak zajebisty jak mój przyjaciel Drake <3 Po prostu go loffciam <3 Dla ciebie ułożyłem piosenkę ^^ Garry (PZ): No co? Jak mam udawać tego pierdolonego kujona to chyba muszę udawać też gaya! Hah... Gayyy! Wyjął mega zjebaną gitarę i zaczął grać. Garry: Jesteś takii... takii... taki zajebisty! Oczojebny kukukurwa! Chóreł z Piesełów: Oczojebny!!! Garry: Nawet JP Armia sie przy tobie chowa! Tak zajebisty jesteś! Refren (on powiedział serio refren): ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJEBIIIIIIIIIISTY! ZEEEEEEERO GIMBUUUUUUUUUSIARSKI! MA SWÓJ STYL! Chóreł z radzieckich piesełów: Ma swój styl! Garry: '''HOŁ DAN HOŁ LI DOS! '''Chóreł: HOŁ DAN HOŁ LI DOS! Garry: ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJEBIIIIIIIIIIISTY!!! I jego oczojebna dziewczyna - HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLENN! Chóreł: 'ZAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBISTA!!!! 'Tymczasem u Garry'ego (bo jakby co został zamknięty, pisze przecież w ubieralniach xD) zamkniętego pod sceną: Garry: 'Ja pierdolę... co za skończone ścierwo! ''Zauważył swojego radzieckiego pieseła. '''Garry: Pieseł, pomożesz? Pieseł: Nie. Nie dawałeś mi karmy od 2 godzin kurwo. Garry: '''Dzięki ;-; '''Pieseł: Dobra, pomogę ci cioto, ale oddasz mi te suby które ci pożyczyłem na twoje konto na jutuby. Garry: Okej, okej... ;/ Pieseł zaczął przegryzać linę. 'Tymczasem na górze.' Garry: 'Mam nadzieję, że na razie występ wam się podobał. Teraz, wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi piesełkami odegram zajebistą scenkę! Hihihi aj em gej! Hihihi! W końcu ja i moje piesełki mamy talent aktorski ^^ Zaczynajmy! ''Kurtyna się zasłoniła, a chwilkę potem odsłoniła. Po prawej stronie stał Garry w stroju rycerza, a po drugiej stronie radzieckie pieseły w strojach innych rycerzów... I nagle, tak znad wszystkiego, wyleciał transparent z napisem "Dalej Garry! Jesteś zajebisty! Ce'Brie to dziwka!", zrobiony po to, by jury uwierzyło w to, że występuje tu prawdziwy plebsior no.1 . '''Garry: Zdychajcie, szmaty! Wbiegł w hajsy i je rozpieprzył w kosmos. Jeden upadł tuż koło stoiska jury, więc Garry tam pobiegł. Zauważył walizeczkę z hajsem... Garry (PZ): TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! MÓJ OCZOJEBNY PLAN SIĘ ZIŚCI! Złapał za walizkę, zdjął maskę i zaczął spierdalać. Okazał się byc stażystą z 4 sezonu. 'Tymczasem u prawdziwego Garry'ego' Garry: '''Kurde! On już kończy występ! Piesele, rusz się! '''Pieseł: Morda psie! (please) Ugryzł Garry'ego w rękę. Ten podskoczył do góry i wyrwał się z uścisku lin. Garry: '''Musiałeś być taki ostry?! To bolało!... '''Pieseł: Nie gadaj tylko leć... Garry: Eh... dobra. ALE NIE DOSTANIESZ MOICH SUBÓW Z JUTUBA!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Otworzył drzwi. Tuż obok biegł stażysta, wpierdzielając się w drzwi. Upuścił przy tym milion. Garry na niego skoczył i zaczął go bić xD Garry: 'Mam cię! '''Stażysta: '''Ała, to boli! ''Na stażystę skoczył też pies i ugryzł go tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. 'Pieseł: '''WIESZ KUR*O CO JA MUSIAŁEM Z TYM CHU*EM PRZEŻYWAĆ! ZABIJE CIĘ, ZABIJ SIĘ, ODGRYZĘ CI KUT... JEŚLI GO WGL MASZ... A POTEM DAM CIĘ TRYNKIEWICZOWI I CE'BRIE DO GWAŁTU! ''Garry odsunął się i zauważył walizkę... domyślił się, że są tam hajsy. Wstał i ogłuszył razem z piesełem stażystę. Spojrzał też na jury, które miało wszystko w dupie (please). Na jego jednym ramieniu pojawił się pieseł: left A na drugim Adolf Hitler: left '''Garry: Jak zaczniecie mi tu pierdolić o byciu złym albo dobrym, to ja wam pierdo... Chłopak był już bardzo zdenerwowany. Zapalmy więc znicz * Adolf: MORDA PSIE! MASZ BYĆ KURWA DOBRY!!!!1 Zniszcz potomków ZSRGÓWNA! Pieseł z Hajsów: NIE! MASZ BYĆ ZŁY! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH! CAŁY TEN HAJS PRZEZNACZYSZ NA GIMPERA! Garry: 'Jak mówiłem... ''Zepchnął ich ze swoich ramion. '''Garry: Oddam więc im cały hajs... Szybko spojrzał do walizeczki... całe milion prawdziwych dolców... w centach. Swoje ważyło. ''Przed Garry'm pojawiło się drzewko wyboru i odpowiedzi:'' '''Oddaj hajsy Weź hajsy Wybrał to i to. Wziął więc ze sobą wszytkie pieseły z hajsowników (no co? To też hajsy ^^). Postanowił, że sprzeda większość na allegro za gruby hajs. Położył na biurku Tori całe piniondze. Aha. No i jeszcze pieseły przyciagły tu bandytę... Garry: 'Więc... to jest bandyta w moim przebraniu. A to hajsy. Już wam zaprezentowałem mój talent, czyli... łapanie debili! ''Pojawił się nad nim napis "SUPERGARRY!!!!1!" 'Garry: '''No to... mam nadzieję, że ja i moje pieseły pomogliśmy... I że wygramy! ''Nad nimi pojawił się tym razem napis "HASZTAGTIMGARRY" xD '''Garry: Aha. No i taki bonus. Zaczął tańczyć makarenę xD A pieseły razem z nim. Potem przeszli do etapu Harlem Shake xD I tym tanecznym akcentem wyszli z sali. Występ Toma Tom wyszedł na scenę. Wyglądał gdzieś o tak: thumb|left Tatuaże były tymczasowe. W ręku trzymał mikrofon. Tom: 'pupupupupu-pupu-pupupupu pupupupupu-pupu-pupupupu pupupupupu-pupu-pupupupu pupupupupu-pupu-pupupupu ''Teraz o was zarymuję No więc dziękuję, dziękuję '' ''Drake z ekipy Nie ma lipy! Koleś jest taki normalny, że aż brutalny! '' ''Tori nasza prowadząca Ze swojej pięknej urody słynąca Frajerką niebędąca Niczego się nie bojąca Ruby - no dobra, może jest trochę postrzelona Ale ten program nie byłby super gdyby nie ona Należy się tobie jakaś korona! Mimo że czasami zachowujesz się jakbyś była nawiedzona... Abi-J'Shiristina - crazy latina Taka z niej dobra dupina! Nie, to nie jest żadna drwina Ładna jest z niej kocina Allie, jakaś szajbuska... Czasami zachowuje się jak lizuska Na pewno nigdy nie będzie z niej prymuska Allie to trochę taka chytruska '' ''No a Ce'Brie to jest laska U niej w głowie tylko kaska Nie pomoże żadna maska Ani nawet zużyta podpaska '' ''Garry - chce się zmienić Poszukuje dziewczyny, bo chce się ożenić Zaczął w końcu siebie cenić I chyba już nie będzie się lenić! Grażyna codziennie chodzi do kościoła Jest natrętna jak jakaś pszczoła Nie lubi, gdy dzieje się "Sodoma i gomora" Rzadko kiedy jest wesoła... Isaac, dziwna chłopaczyna... Trochę taka dzieciaczyna Nie wie co to znaczy "telemedycyna" Podnieca go każda spódniczyna Jonathan - chłopak złoty Nosi na sobie jakieś kolorowe galoty Podobno lubi koty Niech się weźmie do roboty Kenny jest zboczony Jego mózg jest nieco zniszczony Zachowuje się jakby był nawalony Przynajmniej nie jest jak Ce'Brie spasiony Lion - pan normalny Typowy chłopak licealny Zdaje się być punktualny Może wzbudzi szum medialny? Marry, niech to do licha! Osoba bardzo cicha Trochę kicha... Ale nie jest z niej brzydulicha! Matt - facet przystojny Nie jest on jednak hojny Nie jest też spokojny Ciągle szuka jakieś wojny! Misty to niespełniona agentka Zachowuje się jak jakaś absolwentka Ona to chyba wciąż jest studentka Pani pseudo-inteligentka Temple, nasza fotografka! Ma szyję długą jak żyrafka Wygląda jak kafka Wyrośnie z niej pani geografka Will jest nieco agresywny Ale przynajmniej potrafi być kreatywny Raczej nie jest pozytywny Jednak jest asertywny! '' ''Yoco - panna wygimnastykowana Raczej nie jest wyrachowana Nie jest też nieprzemyślana '' ''Jest nieprzekrzyczana! '' ''Tom, tak właśnie mnie nazywają '' ''Niektórzy mi na nerwach grają '' ''Chodziłem kiedyś z Mają '' ''Niech się wszyscy teraz zgrają! '' ''Dzięki, dzięki za te dźwięki '' ''To nie były żadne jęki '' ''Dzięks za wysłuchanie '' ''Fajne było granie '' ''Tom wyszedł ze sceny. 'Tom(PZ): '''Hehe, wszystko to jedna wielka fikcja! Po prostu pasowały mi rymy. Bo raczej inni zawodnicy tego nie oglądają, prawda? PRAWDA!? Występ Kenny'ego ''Światła w audytorium zostały przygaszone. Na scenę wszedł Kenny ubrany w błękitny garnitur. W głównej mierze było widać tylko jego, ponieważ za oświetlenie robił jeden reflektor, który został skierowany na niego. 'Kenny: '''Witajcie. Moim talentem, który zaraz wam zaprezentuję, jest… śpiew operowy. <3 Tak, potrafię bardzo ładnie śpiewać. ^^ To mój ukryty talent, który rozwijałem ucząc się samodzielnie w domu, bo na prawdziwe lekcje nigdy nie było pieniędzy. ''Jonathan wchodzi na scenę, jest ubrany normalnie, gdyż nie miał przy sobie żadnych odświętnych rzeczy . Nie miał tremy, do wystąpień publicznych był przygotowany od zawsze, teraz miał okazję zaprezentować swoje umiejętności literackie, czy okażą się dobre? A może wcale nie powinien tak bardzo ufać swoim latom młodzieńczym? 'Jonathan : '''Witam, chciałbym przedstawić wiersz pod tytułem „W życiu” jest on moim autorskim wierszem. ''Jonathan zaczął chodzić po scenie i recytować wiersz, na razie nie popełnił żadnej pomyłki, puki co szło mu dobrze. 'Jonathan: W życiu ' Przychodzisz w przytulnym miejscu, Uchodzisz za kogoś bez winy, Przechodzisz przez ten okres bez żadnej szarpaniny, Dostajesz coś ,co zależne od każdego człowieka, Dokonując tego czegoś czas szybko ucieka, Nim się obejrzysz , ubierzesz się w coś poważnego, Aby mieć co dostać od niego, uchodź za przebiegłego, Uznasz w końcu ,że nie ma to sensu, '' Jednak zrobisz coś co blisko twemu sercu,'' Obiecując prawd na ślubnym kobiercu, Pożegnasz się z tym co bliskie było, I poznasz prawdę której trochę ubyło, Zatem witaj w zupełnie nowym świecie, Którego nie poznasz nawet w Internecie, Nadejdzie coś so przytrzyma w miejscu, Możesz próbować uciec ,ale nic z tego, I tak przyjdzie prędzej, czy później kolego, Na koniec znajdziesz się na mecie, Ale czy to koniec ,może mi powiecie? Utrwalmy ,więc w życiu każde wspomnienia, '' ''Aby mieć co pamiętać i żyć bez cienia! Po wyrecytowaniu wiersza, ukłonił się przed widownią. 'Jonathan: '''Dziękuję za uwagę, mam nadzieję ,że wiersz się spodobał, liczę na korzystną ocenę. ''Mrugnął do Tori , zszedł ze sceny i poszedł zadowolony z siebie usiąść. Występ Matta Występ Grażyny Występ Liona Lion stanął na środku sceny. Lion: Nie wiem do końca co zrobić, ale... Wyjął zdjęcie Maddie. (please) Lion: Kocham ją. <3 On jest mą muzą i... Ugryzł się w język i szybko schował zdjęcie do kiszeni. Lion: Lepiej zaspiewam moją faovrite sooong! Na chwilę poszedł za kulisy, a gdy wrócił jego wygląd się zmienił i przypominał... Ellie Ggoulding. xDDD Światła skupiły się na niego i zaczął śpiewać to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo Lion: Ooo tak! Zdjął z siebie ciuszki i ukłonił się przed wszystkimi. Lion: Bayo ;u; Zszedł ze sceny. Werdykt '''Tori: Okej Była niezwykle poruszona występami zawodników. Tori: Nie spodziewałam się tego Nie musiała się powtarzać, bo to było wręcz oczywiste. Tori: 'Chcę powiedzieć, że parę osób zaliczyło leciuutki fail. ''Machnęła palcami, dając znak że niechętnie musiała się na to godzić. 'Tori: '''Moja ekipa dostała prawo głosu. ''Mruczy coś tam do siebie. '''Tori: Durne przepisy. <3 Wyprostowuje się i spogląda na zebranych zawodników. '' '''Tori: '''Tak więc powtórzę dla pewności. Drake i Ruby mogli wybrać po jednym swoim faworycie, który ich najbardziej urzekł. Może zaczniemy od siedzącego po prawicy ciacha, zwanego Drake '''Drake: '''O miło. <3 Pierwszy raz pławisz komplement. '''Tori:' No tak.. Mów już lepiej. Jesteśmy ciekawi. <3 Powiedziała z nutką ironii ale i ekscytacji bo była sama ciekawa kogo wybierze. Drake: Po wysłuchaniu oraz obejrzeniu tych "występów" chciałbym stwierdzić, że jesteście totalnymi nieudacznikami (please). No ale nie wszyscy z was, bo jest kilka osób które przejawy jakiegokolwiek talentu posiadają.. Spogląda na bliżej nieokreślone osoby. Drake: 'Jedną z takich osób jest Tom, który potrafi dobrze ułożyć słowa oraz sprawić by te słowa były prawdziwe, bo w kierunku który wybrał chodzi o szczerość. Gratulacje. ''Rollnął oczami. '' '''Tori: '''WTF? Poważnie? No skoro musiałam ci dać prawo głosu... '''Drake: '''Ej! Nie umniejszaj mi :< '''Tori: '''Postaram się. ''Parsknęła i zwróciła wzrok na prawą stronę. Tom został zaproszony przed szereg, jako pierwszy wyróżniony. 'Tori: '''To czas na twój niekwestionowany typ Ruby. ''Nagle wybiega Ruby w kierunku Ce'Brie. '''Ruby: Podobało mi się co powiedziałaś ale nie jestem upośledzona ty niebywała złośliwa dziewczyno! Ace Violet Master aktywejszyn sikłens! Zaczęła grać fajna muzyczka. Plik:Tumblr_n2pbbdtKjx1s6wllco1_400.gif AVM: 'Zabije cię w imię sprawiedliwości!! Rozpędziła się i.. ''Plik:File67574754_kolm.gif '''AVM: Tak żeby nie było.. koffam cię moja przyjaciółko. Złapała ją za fraki, podniosła i psytuliła Tori: Ej! Nie spieprzaj mi z nią! >< Powstrzymała ją przed uprowadzeniem i kazała stanąć Ce'Brie obok Toma. Tori: Tak więc moja kolej co nie? :D Ruby: Nawet pobawić się nie dasz ;u; Zajęła swoje miejsce obok. Tori: No weżcie... to tylko konkurs talentów. Parsknęła. Tori: Co nie zmienia faktu, że sama się cieszę że wybiorę trójkę ulubieńców! :D Wyrzuciła rękę w górę jakby to był jakiś wielki sukces, że teraz jej poświęca się całą uwagę. Tori: A więc! Chcę podkreślić, że pierwszy występpowiązał pasję z niezwykłym oddaniem do tego kunsztu. Te linie zmieniające się w płynną całość tworzące wspaniałe dzieła! Ahh.. nie byłam nigdy tak bardzo poruszona. Położyła rękę na piersi, wskazując serce. Tori: 'Uraczyłeś mnie Isaac i zdobywasz ode mnie nagrodę! '''Isaac: '''Yay! :D ''Ukłonił się i stanął obok reszty. 'Tori: '''Jeszcze brakuje nam dwójeczki co? ^^ ''Wodziła wzrokiem. '''Tori: Drugą osobą, która pokazała swój warsztat w nieco innym wydaniu. Widać po tej osobie, że to jej fach niezależnie czy to przedstawienie czy prawdziwe życie. Naprawdę po tym mogę tak sądzić. Misty: Nie wątpiłam w to nigdy. Pewna siebie wyszła przed szereg. Tori: I zostało nam jedno miejsce. Przedłużała już chyba wystarczająco długo. Tori: 'A powiem prosto z mostu, że ostatnia z nagród i uznanie, ląduje do rąk kochanej kobitki. Tak poradziła sobie świetnie i wprawdzie nie do końca rozumiem jej talentu to jednak powalił mnie tak samo jak tych wszyskich ludzi co się kręcili na scenie. '''Allie: '''Widzicie! ''Spojrzała się prosto w stronę stażystów, którzy padli na ziemię. 'Tori: '''Brawo ''Matt obudził się z dziwnego letargu. '''Matt: Ups... xD Ceremonia Tori: Witam szanownie zebranych zawodników! Wszyscy siedzieli wygodnie na trybunach. Zwycięzcy oczywiście w pierwszym rzędzie. Tori: Podoba wam się widok? Chcem byście najlepiej widzieli wystrzelenie frajera. Ce’Brie: Pewnie, pewnie. Allie: '''Jeszcze się przyzwyczaję do wygrywania. '''Tori: Cieszę się panie. Isaac: '''Ekhm. '''Tori: I panowie... Isaac: 'Nie jesteśmy niewidzialni :3 '''Tori: '''Dobra... Wasza piątka oddała głosy. Przegrany natychmiast opuści nasze wybrzeże ''Sięga po urnę z głosamy i wyciąga pierwszy. '''Tori: Pierwszy głos jest na Garry'ego. Sięga po kolejny. Tori: Next dla Garry'ego. Bierze trzeci. Tori: Kenny! Wow.. Bierze kolejny. Tori: Garry! Do rąk bierze ostatni głos. Tori: Jako trzeci do domu wraca dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Garry! Garry: '''Że co!? '''Tom: O nie... Zaczął mu salutować. Tom: '''Żegnaj, może sobie poradzę. '''Garry: '''Brachu... '''Tori: Dżisus.... Prawie zwymiotowała przy tej scence. Tori: 'Weżcie ich rozdzielcie, bo zaraz sekstaśmę nakręcą ;u; ''Natychmiast Drake odciągnął Garry'ego. '''Tori: Te pieseły czy coś wrzućcie też. Jak powiedziała tak się stało i wszysko wraz z fałszywym Garrym i piesełami wylądowało w jednym baku i zostało wystrzelone poza horyzont. Tori: '''Tak więc to tyle na dzisiaj. Może zrobię więcej takich niespodzianek? '''Wszyscy: NIE! Tori: I tak wasze zdanie się nie liczy Odmachnęła włosami i poszłą sobie, a zawodnicy się rozeszli. Nagle kamera sunęła prosto do tajemniczego pomieszczenia z walizką z milionem. ???: Garry był typem nadgorliwego chłopaka, z wielkimi marzeniami o tym by ze swoimi przyjaciółmi sięgnąć po milion. Niestety niestosowne zachowanie, dziwne wybryki i całkiem niezrozumiałe podejście do wielu spraw sprawiło iż ludzie obrócili się przeciw niemu. Ukazało się zbliżenie na zdjęcie z Garry'm które spłonęło. ???: I w ten sposób zakończył swoją walkę o milion dolarów. Popiół spadł na ziemię, a wiatr zdmuchnął go gdzieś w kąt. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki